Toothpaste
by LilluvM
Summary: Chase hated Kaz. Ever since Mr. Davenport started the Elite Force, Chase had hated Kaz. But, that all changes one fateful night. And it all started with toothpaste.


Chase hated Kaz. Ever since Mr. Davenport has started the Elite Force, Chase had hated Kaz. Chase hated how little regarded he had for important things like plans and science.

So, Chase and Kaz argued. All. The. Time. It started out with big things that actually mattered, like how should that go looking for the guy who destroyed Mighty Med (Kaz thought they should start looking city by city, and Chase thought that was stupid). Then they started fighting about smaller stuff, like what temperature to keep their room at night (Kaz likes to keep it cold since he was always too hot, but Chase didn't like freezing at night). Soon, they fought about everything, like Kaz leaving dishes in the sink or why Chase put ketchup on his burger.

So, when Chase found globs of toothpaste in the sink of the bathroom he shared with Kaz and Oliver one night when he went to brush his teeth before bed, he was pissed.

"Kaz!" Chase screamed from the bathroom, stomping into their shared bedroom. Kaz was sprawled out across his bed, his feet dangerously close to Oliver's. "Why the _fuck _is there toothpaste in the sink?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaz asked, not looking up from the TV show he was watching on his phone (Without headphones, Chase might add, which pissed him off to no end).

"There's _toothpaste _in the sink." Chase started, his voice loud enough for the entire building to hear. "And I _know _it wasn't Oliver because he rinses his toothpaste down the sink."

Kaz finally stood up, sighing as he threw his phone on the bed. "I'm telling you, man, there's no toothpaste in the..." he trailed off as he entered the bathroom, looking at the sink. Chase was standing right behind him. "Oh, that." He laughed.

"Yeah, that!" Chase screamed. "You need to rinse your toothpaste down the sink."

"I'm not perfect, Chase!" Kaz yelled. "Give me a break!"

They both walked back into the bedroom. Chase was standing near his capsule, and Kaz was leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door, on the other side of the room.

"Kaz, I don't understand how you are such a slob!" Chase yelled, taking a step towards Kaz.

"It's just toothpaste! What's the big deal?" Kaz yelled, taking a step.

"We live in the same room, Kaz. You need to learn to clean up your shit so we all can coexist peacefully." Chase said, raising his voice again.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Kaz rolled his eyes.

And, for a second, they stopped. Neither of them had realized until now that they were standing so close. They were practically nose to nose, and Chase had a very firm grip on the collar of Kaz's shirt.

"You need to clean up your fucking toothpaste," Chase said, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah, I know," Kaz replied. Both of them felt the tension in the room. It could be cut with a knife.

For a second, Kaz was sure Chase was going to punch him in the face. But, instead, he pulled Kaz impossibly closer and crashed their lips together.

The rest of the world fell away as the two boys kissed. Their lips didn't break apart until they needed to come up for air.

"W-Wait," Kaz said, breathing heavily. "Why are we doing this?"

"Do you want to stop?" Chase asked with a pant.

"No," Kaz replied.

"Good," Chase said before pulling them back together.

Chase then started ripping all of Kaz's clothes off, pulling off his own shirt, then pinned Kaz down on the bed. Then he sent Kaz into oblivion.

* * *

Oliver opened the door to his shared bedroom with Kaz and Chase. When he did, the light from the hall illuminated Kaz's bed, which was quite a sight. Chase was laying in the bed with Kaz curled up on top of his chest, both of them asleep, and there were clothes strewn all over the floor. The sleeping boys both wore small smiles on their faces.

_It was only a matter of time. _Oliver shook his head and thought to himself. He closed the door and crept quietly to his bed, so he wouldn't wake the boys.

* * *

Kaz awoke the next morning, marveling in the wonderful dream he had the night before. He and Chase actually-

"Good morning," Chase said, kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning." Kaz smiled, reaching up for a real kiss. So it wasn't a dream after all.

Kaz cuddled up closer to Chase, unwilling to move from his position in the bed.

"I hate to be that person..." Chase started.

"What?" Kaz said, looking up.

"What does this mean?" Chase said, locking eyes with Kaz.

"Well, I like you," Kaz started, drawing circles on Chase's chest with his finger. "And you obviously like me," Chase laughed. "So..."

"So..." Chase prompted.

"So..." Kaz repeated for the third time. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Chase laughed. "Yes," He smiled, and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

**(A/N - ****Thank you so much for reading! I noted a serious lack of Elite Force stories on here, so I knew I needed to write one. ****Anyway, I might make a few more one-shots in the same universe as this, so stay tuned. ****Kisses! ****-LilluvM)**


End file.
